MK Vs Nintendo: Reptile
Bio His home realm of Zaterra is gone, mysteriously destroyed ages ago. Reptile is the last known surviving member of his race. He has since made Outworld his home. Shao Kahn has made use of Reptile's mastery and stealth to spy on suspected traitors and slay known enemies of the empire. But the knowledge that he is the last of his kind gnaws at Reptile. He would give anything, kill anyone, if it would bring his realm back from the abyss. Self-pity fuels his aggression as he inflicts suffering and death on others. Movelist Special Moves * Acid Spit: Reptile removes his mask and spits acid at the opponent. Sometimes, the jet of acid spit would hinder the opponent for a very short time as the steam from the acid burns away at the opponent's skin. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Acid Stream. Reptile spews a stream of acid. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Acid Puddle. Reptile spews acid in front of himself to form a puddle of it. The opponent will take damage over time as long as they stand on it. * Power Slide: Reptile slides across the floor to the enemy, hitting them and sending them flying into the air. In Shaolin Monks, Reptile secretes a trail of slime when he slides similar to the ice trail the one Sub-Zero leaves when he does. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Slime Trail. Reptile slides at a further distance and will hit the airborne opponent with two kicks. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Slippery Slide, which has armor. * Klaw Pounce: Reptile leaps and slashes his opponent with both claws to knock them back. This was once a combo ender in MKII. In MKII:TA, there are close and far versions of this move, which strike opponents at sweep and jump distances respectively. If timed right, he can also avoid certain projectiles by going above them with this attack's leap. ** The enhanced version Klaw Bounce has armor and knocks the enemy in the air when it hits, allowing for a juggle. * Klaw Swipe: Reptile swipes one of his claws at the opponent to knock them back. ** The enhanced version Klaw Slash has armor and knocks the enemy in the air when it hits, allowing for a juggle. * Running Serpent: Reptile swiftly runs behind the opponent and delivers a successful elbow into their face. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Elbow. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks his opponent down. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Reptilian Smash. Reptile follows up with an uppercut that knocks the opponent in the air, allowing for a juggle. * Slow Force Ball: Reptile projects a green ball of energy or acid that slowly moves toward the opponent. When it hits the opponent, he/she is propelled toward Reptile. In Shaolin Monks, the green projectile homes towards opponents. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Slow Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, causes more damage, and travels slower. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Creeping Slimeball, which travels much slower than the original one. Both the Slow Forceball and the Creeping Slimeball can also be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. This will stop them in place at any point of the arena, where they'll will stay for some moments to block the opponent's way. * Fast Force Ball: A faster version of the Slow Force Ball. ** In MKII, the enhanced version is called Fast Mega Ball. The size of the ball is larger, it travels faster, and causes more damage. ** In MKvsSJ, the enhanced version is called Fast Slimeball, which travels even faster than the normal version. As with the slow variant, both the Fast Forceball and the Fast Slimeball can be enhanced into a Floating Ball after they've been fired. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Slimed All Over: Reptile vomits slime onto his opponent, melting the flesh off of the screaming opponent's head all the way down to the waist. Reptile then runs to the melting opponent and grabs his/her head, only to tear in half the opponent's entire upper body. Sequences Battle Intro Reptile walks onto the battlefield, invisible. He then makes himself visible and says, “I will rip your throat out!” Victory Pose Reptile removes his mask and lashes his tongue at the camera, and then snarls. Rival '''Name: '''General Scales Both are reptilians, and are part of their respective race (Scales being the SharpClaw Tribe, whereas Reptile is of the Zaterrans "a.k.a Saurians"). Category:MK Vs Nintendo characters